The Smell of Old Books
by Isabelle321
Summary: Себастьян работает в книжном магазине. Когда Курт заходит купить книгу, Себастьян приглашает парня на свидание. Они заключают пари, если Себастьян сможет угадать его имя, Курт примет предложение.


**Автор/Переводчик:** Luna/Fistex

**Бета:** Lili Zwingli

**Саммари:** Себастьян работает в книжном магазине. Когда Курт заходит купить книгу, Себастьян приглашает парня на свидание. Они заключают пари, если Себастьян сможет угадать его имя, Курт примет предложение.

**Благодарности:** Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и Lili Zwingli за работу бетой!

Курт любит книжный магазин на 85-ой улице. Внутри есть небольшое кафе, и он пахнет старыми книгами. Сами же книги не выстроены по порядку. Напротив, они лежат боком и вертикально, переполняя полки.

- "Грозовой перевал"?

- Что? - Курт посмотрел на работника магазина. Парень выглядел привлекательным, если не обращать внимание на пренебрежительное выражение его лица.

- Ты покупаешь "Грозовой перевал"? - повторил тот.

- Да. Предпочел, чтобы я ничего не покупал в твоем магазине? Я могу положить книгу на место, - проговорил Курт, чувствуя горечь. В конце концов, ему понравилось это произведение. Он читал его раньше, а теперь захотел иметь собственный экземпляр. Но все портил парень, смотрящий на него осуждающе.

- Нет, просто… не мое любимое произведение. - Книга стоила немногим больше трех долларов, и пока Курт доставал бумажник, работник магазина наклонился над прилавком. - Так, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы как-нибудь выпили вместе, детка?

Предложение поступает так неожиданно, что бумажник выскальзывает из рук шатена. Курт смотрит на парня, ожидая пояснений, но когда ничего не происходит, он спрашивает. - Что?

- По чашке кофе? Ты и я? Возможно, с сексом на десерт?

Часть Курта хочет выбежать из магазина и навсегда забыть об этом месте. Но вместо этого он наклоняется, чтобы поднять бумажник, стараясь скрыть румянец на лице. - Значит, сначала ты насмехаешься над моим книжным выбором, а затем предлагаешь переспать с тобой?

- Ну, тебе не нужно иметь хороший вкус в книгах, чтобы быть великолепным в этом деле. - Парень пожимает плечами. - К тому же, ты не пожалеешь. Это я тебе обещаю.

- Правда? - Курт усмехается и качает головой. - Предпочту отказаться. Я здесь, чтобы купить книги, а не подхватить СПИД.

- Эй, я чист! - С обидой в голосе произносит он. Курт не может прочитать выражение его лица, между тем парень перед ним хмурится, а затем спрашивает, наклонив голову. - Как тебя зовут?

Курт выбирает проигнорировать вопрос, вместо этого он подает ему четыре доллара. - Держи.

Парень отсчитывает сдачу, но не спешит отдавать. - Как тебя зовут?

- Почему я должен говорить тебе?

- Я Себастьян. - Себастьян прикусывает губу, как будто замышляет что-нибудь. Он слегка кивает и бормочет что-то под нос.

- Знаешь, ты можешь оставить сдачу себе. Я могу обойтись без нее. Прощай. - Курт забирает книгу, но прежде, чем он выходит, Себастьян окликает его.

- Как насчет такого: если я угадаю твое имя к третьей нашей встречи в этом магазине, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Курт оборачивается. Он знает, что Себастьян никогда не сможет догадаться, и в какой-то степени парень хочет увидеть его провал. Курт подходит к нему и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать сдачу. - Договорились.

- Ты должен дать мне одну подсказку.

- Ладно, но в каждую нашу встречу у тебя будет только две попытки. - Себастьян кивает и Курт задерживает дыхание, пытаясь придумать неплохую подсказку. Первое, что приходит в голову, сказать, что его имя начинается на букву "К", но это сделает все слишком простым. - Мое имя носит известный писатель.

- Хорошо, Марк.

- Нет. Одну попытку ты использовал. - Курт ухмыляется. Он собирается выиграть это пари. Существует столько много авторов, Себастьян никогда не сможет догадаться.

- Ну, я предполагаю, твое имя не Аптон, так что…

- Снова ошибся! Увидимся в следующий раз, - довольно говорит Курт, в то время как кладет сдачу в карман и выходит из магазина.

- Так не честно! Это не было моей попыткой! - Кричит Себастьян позади него. Но Курт просто уходит.

— — — —

На какой-то период, Курт забывает про книжный магазин. У него нет времени читать, и он слишком погружен в школьные дела. Так было, пока он не начал прибираться на столе и не нашел "Грозовой перевал" под стопкой бумаг, и это напомнило ему о пари. С одной стороны, он хотел избегать книжного магазина, но с другой стороны, ему было любопытно.

Так что, вопреки здравому смыслу, Курт оказался там. В магазине почти никого не было, и Себастьян ухмыльнулся, увидев его.

- Я подумал, что ты забыл о нашем пари, - сказал он.

- Я старался из-за всех сил, - ответил Курт. Он стал ходить по магазину, а Себастьян встал со стула и последовал за ним. - Тебе следует прочесть "Портрет Дориана Грея". Сильный роман.

Курт планировал прочесть это произведение, но сейчас он отрицательно покачал головой. Хотя это глупо, он был слишком упрям, чтобы прислушиваться к советам Себастьяна.

- Книга действительно хорошая, - настаивал Себастьян. Когда Курт снова покачал головой, Себастьянфыркнул. - Ладно, тогда какие твои любимые книги?

- Мне нравится «Оставь меня в покое», - проговорил Курт, оборачиваясь и смотря на Себастьяна.

Себастьян усмехнулся. - Никогда о такой не слышал.

- Ненавижу тебя.

- Неправда, детка, - сказал Себастьян.

Курт промолчал и постарался идти между стеллажами медленно, не беря в руки книги, чтобы таким образом не дать Себастьяну подсказку об его имени. Впрочем, Себастьян не прекратил идти за ним. Он просто терпеливо ждал, поглядывая на кассу, чтобы убедиться, что никто еще не готов заплатить за книги. Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Курт сдался. - Ладно, я скажу. Мне нравятся произведения "Облачный атлас", "Трещина во времени", "О дивный новый мир", "Голодные игры" и "Бегущий за ветром".

- Достойный выбор.

Курт раздраженно выдыхает. Когда он берет в руки "Историк", глаза Себастьяна загораются.

- Я люблю эту книгу.

- О, Боже. - Курт быстро ставит ее на место, но Себастьян снова берёт книгу и пихает Курту.

- Нет, правда, прочти ее.

- И почему я должен послушаться тебя? - Так поступать неправильно, но он держит книгу двумя пальцами, словно она вызывает у него отвращение.

- Это потрясающий роман. Он о девушке, которая нашла письма своего отца, и ее отец стал рассказывать ей историю о Дракуле. И постепенно она начала складывать воедино историю своей семьи и миф, и это было захватывающе.

Эта речь показывает Курту заинтересованного Себастьяна, каким он того прежде никогда не видел. Парень улыбается и расслабляется, сбрасывая надменное выражение со своего лица. В эти несколько мгновений Курту действительно нравится Себастьян. Он берет книгу из его рук, смотрит на нее еще раз и вздыхает.

- Ладно. Описание звучит не так ужасно. - Курт прекращает ходить по магазину, также взяв книгу "Жена путешественника во времени", что Себастьян, похоже, не одобряет, судя по его недовольному стону.

Перед тем, как заплатить за книги, Курт хочет спросить Себастьяна, собирается ли тот угадывать его имя. Прошел уже час, как он вошел в магазин, а Себастьян ещё ни разу не пытался. Но до того как он успевает что-нибудь произнести, Себастьян начинает угадывать.

- Джон?

- Я похож на парня с именем Джон?

- Рэй?

- Ты действительно безнадёжен.

Курт оплачивает книги, чувствуя самодовольство, когда выходит из магазина.

— — — —

Хотя он никогда не признается Себастьяну, Курту понравился «Историк». Единственный недочёт в книге на его взгляд – скомканный конец, но в противном случае, эта книга была бы такой же потрясающей, как её описал Себастьян. Он также начал читать "Портрет Дориана Грея", взяв книгу в библиотеке, и Курт уже был уверен, что это станет одним из его любимых произведений.

Курт ненавидел происходящее. Он хотел, чтобы у Себастьяна оказался ужасный вкус. Было бы легче ненавидеть его, если бы существовали вещи, за которые можно его ненавидеть. Ему приходилось постоянно напоминать себе о том, как Себастьян взглянул на него, когда увидел в руках Курта "Грозовой перевал", потому что Себастьян был даже симпатичен ему.

Когда Курт снова зашел в книжный магазин, Себастьян его не заметил. Парень был занят чтением книги. Курту потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы узнать обложку, но когда он увидел название, глаза шатена округлились. Это была "Колыбель для кошки" Курта Воннегута. Курт устремился к разделу с фантастикой, когда Себастьян заметил его.

- Как тебе "Историк"?

- Концовка просто ужасная, - ответил Курт.

- Она слишком скомканная. Это разочаровывает. Но все остальное тебе понравилось, не так ли? - Себастьян усмехнулся, на что Курт пожал плечами.

- Неплохо.

- Черт, да тебе понравилось! Обманщик! - Себастьян осуждающе указал пальцем на Курта.

- Ладно, это было восхитительно. Я читал не отрываясь. Будешь ещё что-нибудь мне предлагать?

- Все нормально. Ты можешь это признать. Я классный. - Из-за чего то такого простого, как понравившаяся другому порекомендованная им книга, Себастьян выглядел чертовски довольным собой.

- У тебя посредственный вкус в книгах. Да ты же ненавидишь "Грозовой перевал"!

- Неправда. На самом деле он мне действительно нравится, - сказал Себастьян.

- Тогда почему, черт возьми, ты так смотрел на меня, когда я взял эту книгу?

- Это не такая книга, в заинтересованности которой я готов признаться. Это унизительно. - Себастьян закатил глаза. - Я не виноват, что тебе нравятся книги, о которых стыдно говорить.

- Ты действительно знаешь, как очаровать парня, не так ли? И говоря об этом…

- Чарльз.

- Близко, - сказал Курт.

- В самом деле?

- Вовсе нет.

Себастьян фыркает. - Похоже я действительно проиграю это пари. Я никогда ничего не проигрывал.

- Это не звучит слегка надменно, как считаешь?

Прежде чем Себастьян успевает возразить, кто-то подходит к кассе, и Себастьян вынужден вернуться к ней. Существует множество книжных магазинов, в которых Курт сможет купить "Портрет Дориана Грея", но здесь книга стоит всего два доллара, и Курт не в силах устоять перед этим. Он завершает обход магазина, выбирая еще три книги, и идет к прилавку.

Себастьян почти дочитал "Колыбель для кошки", он закрывает книгу, когда подходит Курт. Но тот все не может отвести свой взгляд от нее. Он покусывает губу, перед тем как снова посмотреть на Себастьяна.

Очевидно, он совершает ошибку, потому что глаза Себастьяна расширяются, и он усмехается. - Твое имя Курт.

- Черт.

- Ты похож на Курта.

- И какие отличительные черты по-твоему имеют люди с таким именем? Потому что я определенно не похож на Курта Воннегута или на Курта Кобейна.

- Тебе подходит твое имя! - Восклицает Себастьян и вскакивает с места. - Я знал, что смогу догадаться!

- Черт. - Курт хмурится. - Почему ты не мог решить прочесть эту книгу завтра?

- Не-а. Уверен, ты бы назвал это судьбой. - Себастьян кокетливо смотрит на Курта, на что Курт тяжело вздыхает. Странно, но он не чувствует, что разочарован. Он предполагал, что его начнет переполнять страх, когда Себастьян добавляет, "Ты застрял со мной, Курт", но ничего не происходит.

Вместо разочарования, Курт чувствует радость. Он знает, что такое невозможно. Парень совершенно точно не хочет идти на свидание с Себастьяном, но, кажется, что после проигрыша в пари, теперь он не против сходить.

- Да ладно, Курти-пирожочек, взбодрись, - дразнит Себастьян.

- Если ты будешь называть меня так, я точно никуда с тобой не пойду.

- Значит, если я буду называть тебя по имени, у меня есть шанс затащить тебя в постель?

Курт испепелил парня взглядом и впихнул книги ему в руки.

- Эй, ты взял "Портрет Дориана Грея"?


End file.
